memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Caity Lotz
Caity Marie Lotz (born December 30, 1986) is a female Human who is an American actress. She portrayed Sara Lance/The Canary/White Canary in a recurring role in the second and third seasons of Arrow, also briefly portraying Werner Zytle, Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak who appear as Sara in Laurel's hallucination. She reprises the role of Sara in the fourth to seventh seasons of Arrow, and in the third and fourth seasons of The Flash. She also portrays Sara Lance/White Canary in a lead role in the TV series DC's Legends of Tomorrow. She also portrays Sara Lance/White Canary in Star Trek: Intrepid, Star Trek: The New Generation and Star Trek: Valiant. Credits ''Arrow'' Actress Season 2 *"City of Heroes" The Canary (uncredited) *"Broken Dolls" The Canary *"Crucible" Sara Lance/The Canary *"League of Assassins" Sara Lance/The Canary *"Keep Your Enemies Closer" Sara Lance *"State v. Queen" Sara Lance *"The Scientist" Sara Lance *"Three Ghosts" Sara Lance *"Blast Radius" Sara Lance *"Blind Spot" Sara Lance *"Tremors" Sara Lance *"Heir to the Demon" Sara Lance/The Canary *"Time of Death" Sara Lance/The Canary *"The Promise" Sara Lance *"Suicide Squad" Sara Lance *"Birds of Prey" Sara Lance/The Canary *"Deathstroke" Sara Lance/The Canary *"The Man Under the Hood" Sara Lance/The Canary *"Seeing Red" Sara Lance/The Canary *"City of Blood" Sara Lance *"Streets of Fire" Sara Lance/The Canary *"Unthinkable" Sara Lance/The Canary Season 3 *"The Calm" Sara Lance/The Canary *"Sara" Sara Lance *"Midnight City" Sara Lance (voice) *"Canaries" Sara Lance/The Canary Season 4 *"The Candidate" Sara Lance (uncredited) *"Restoration" Sara Lance (special guest star) *"Beyond Redemption" Sara Lance (special guest star) *"Haunted" Sara Lance (special guest star) *"Lost Souls" Sara Lance/The Canary (special guest star) Season 5 *"Invasion!" Sara Lance (special guest star) *"Missing" Sara Lance (archive footage) Season 6 *"Promises Kept" Sara Lance (archive footage) *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 2" Sara Lance/White Canary (special guest star) *"Life Sentence" Sara Lance (special guest star) Season 7 *"Emerald Archer" Sara Lance (special guest star) *"Lost Canary" Sara Lance/White Canary (special guest star) ''The Flash'' Actress Season 1 *"Fast Enough" White Canary (uncredited) Season 3 *"Invasion!" Sara Lance/White Canary (special guest star) Season 4 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 3" Sara Lance/White Canary (special guest star) ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' Actress Season 1 *"Pilot, Part 1" Sara Lance/White Canary *"Pilot, Part 2" Sara Lance/White Canary *"Blood Ties" Sara Lance *"White Knights" Sara Lance/White Canary *"Fail-Safe" Sara Lance/White Canary *"Star City 2046" Sara Lance/White Canary *"Marooned" Sara Lance *"Night of the Hawk" Sara Lance *"Left Behind" Sara Lance *"Progeny" Sara Lance/White Canary *"The Magnificent Eight" Sara Lance *"Last Refuge" Sara Lance/White Canary *"Leviathan" Sara Lance/White Canary *"River of Time" Sara Lance *"Destiny" Sara Lance/White Canary *"Legendary" Sara Lance/White Canary Season 2 *"Out of Time" Sara Lance/White Canary *"The Justice Society of America" Sara Lance/White Canary *"Shogun" Sara Lance *"Abominations" Sara Lance *"Compromised" Sara Lance *"Outlaw Country" Sara Lance *"Invasion!" Sara Lance/White Canary *"The Chicago Way" Sara Lance/White Canary *"Raiders of the Lost Art" Sara Lance *"The Legion of Doom" Sara Lance *"Turncoat" Sara Lance *"Camelot/3000" Sara Lance *"Land of the Lost" Sara Lance/White Canary *"Moonshot" Sara Lance *"Fellowship of the Spear" Sara Lance/White Canary *"Doomworld" Sara Lance *"Aruba" Sara Lance Season 3 *"Aruba-Con" Sara Lance *"Freakshow" Sara Lance *"Zari" Sara Lance *"Phone Home" Sara Lance/White Canary *"Return of the Mack" Sara Lance/White Canary *"Helen Hunt" Sara Lance/White Canary *"Welcome to the Jungle" Sara Lance and Grodd *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 4" Sara Lance/White Canary *"Beebo the God of War" Sara Lance/White Canary *"Daddy Darhkest" Sara Lance *"Here I Go Again" Sara Lance *"The Curse of the Earth Totem" Sara Lance *"No Country for Old Dads" Sara Lance *"Amazing Grace" Sara Lance *"Necromancing the Stone" Sara Lance/The Canary *"I, Ava" Sara Lance *"Guest Starring John Noble" Sara Lance *"The Good, The Bad and The Cuddly" Sara Lance Season 4 *"The Virgin Gary" Sara Lance *"Witch Hunt" Sara Lance *"Dancing Queen"" Sara Lance and Charlie *"Wet Hot American Bummer" Sara Lance *"Tagumo Attacks!!!" Sara Lance *"Tender is the Nate" Sara Lance *"Hell No, Dolly!" Sara Lance *"Legends of To-Meow-Meow" Sara Lance/White Canary and Charlie *"Lucha De Apuestas" Sara Lance *"The Getaway" Sara Lance *"Séance and Sensibility" Sara Lance *"The Eggplant, The Witch & The Wardrobe" Sara Lance *"Egg MacGuffin" Sara Lance *"Nip/Stuck" Sara Lance *"Terms of Service" Sara Lance *"Hey, World!" Sara Lance/White Canary ''Superhero Fight Club'' shorts Actress *"Superhero Fight Club 2.0" Sara Lance/White Canary ''Supergirl'' Actress Season 3 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 1" Sara Lance (special guest star) ''Suit Up'' short Actress *"Suit Up" Sara Lance/White Canary ''Star Trek: Valiant Actress Season 1 *"Out of Time" Sara Lance/White Canary (special guest star) Season 2 *"Rescue Mission" Sara Lance/White Canary (special guest star) Star Trek: Intrepid Actress Season 11 *"Lex's Revenge" Sara Lance (special guest star) *"Loneliness" Sara Lance (special guest star) Season 12 *"Lucy's Lies" Sara Lance (special guest star) Star Trek: The New Generation'' Actress Season 9 *"Warning From the Future" Sara Lance/White Canary (special guest star) Category:Actresses Category:Humans